epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RayBanjo/(editorial 4) If Epic Mickey were to return, how should it come back?
This one has gotten me thinking quite a bit. If Epic Mickey was to return, how should it do so? Should we have an Epic Mickey 3? Or should we have a total remake of the series, with the promised features of both games being added in, such as the darker plots and the Hero/Scrapper mechanic? First, the big thing about all this: Disney ''really ''needs to listen to it's gaming consumers more. I've seen countless people ask for a new Epic Mickey. Just because the second game didn't sell well doesn't mean you just give up, especially with all that money you have, Disney. So, if we were to get a full blue moon on Friday the 13th when all the planets align and Disney listens to it's gaming consumers more, and they decide to toy around with Epic Mickey again, what should they do? Should they continue the series where it left off? That would be a very good idea, if they do it like JP did. If there is an EM3, I hope it takes a more platformy approach like the first game. Co-op was a good idea, but the second game relied on it so much that most of the game was puzzles to get to the next room. That's fine when you have a buddy with you, but with single player it kinda got stale. The first game was fun to play by yourself AND with friends, and it was a single-player only game! So, to improve the single-player experience, why not have online play? If the Vita could support it and still be playable, why not use that for the next game? Also, more abilities would have been nice, as I stated in one of my earlier editorials. Take the lessons learned from Epic Mickey 2, and make an even better experience than the prior. On the other hand, why not reboot the whole series? It wouldn't be too bad of an idea. Make it just as dark as the original was supposed to be. THAT'S what got most people hyped. If we can have really dark Disney movies like The Hunchback of Notre Dame and The Princess and the Frog, why not something really dark with Mickey? Sure, Epic Mickey was dark, but you could really tell Disney interfered. We like seeing Mickey in different ways. Just because some soccer-moms hate it, doesn't mean no-one will buy it. Just imagine an HD, darker remake of Epic Mickey 1. The story would still be just as fantastic as it was. The reason why we want it darker is because the character needs it. It's a very unique concept, and it's not like you have to make him cuss or murder or anything. Just give him his old personality to it's full extent. What are your thoughts? How should the series return? A 3rd game, or a reboot of the series with the original intended tone? Category:Blog posts